Face The Truth (Ethan Hardy)
by TenDuelFandoms
Summary: Sequel to 'Not What It Seems.' After Eliza Walker leaves, and has her's and Ethan's child, a certain Connie Beauchamp calls, wanting Doctor Walker back in the ED. She's been gone, with no contact to anyone whatsoever. And Ethan is with somebody else now. Facing The Truth would not be harder.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my first book, 'Not What It Seems.' You need to read that, or this book may not make complete sense. The link to that, is here: s/11345157/1/Not-What-It-Seems-Ethan-Hardy

* * *

 _Pain. That was all the young girl could think in her overactive mind at the present time. A sudden roaring feeling had latched itself onto her abdomen. Forgetting about any previous objects which had rested in her hands, she threw her palms to her stomach, a loud groan escaping from her lips. The first stages of labor, contractions were beginning. She had knew they were inevitable, that if she didn't abort the baby, and went through with the pregnancy, alone, she would had to deal with this. Maybe not as soon as she expected, but deep down, she knew._

 _Hastily, she pulled herself along the wooden, dusty floor, trying to reach for the plastic landline telephone, which was craftily resting on the counter of the kitchen. Her shaking arm reached up towards the device, blindly dragging it down to her level. She began to use her fingernail to stab the emergency '999' call into her phone. Holding the phone up to her ear, she waited for the receiver to pick up. She continued to groan, as the pain began to get more and more dire, consuming more of her attention._

 _After the longest, and most painful time of her short life, (even more painful than when a ten year old Max knocked her off the swings,) the receiver picked up. From her time in the medical period, she instantly noticed the voice, waiting for the one question._

 _"Hello. Police Fire or Ambulance services?" Came the voice of the services on the other side of the line._

 _"Ambulance!" She roared into the telephone. She was slightly taken aback by her reaction she had just caused, and instead, stayed quiet. However, this didn't last long, before another rush of pain passed over her, causing her to scream out in pain once more._

* * *

Eliza Walker Shot up from her sleeping trance. She was in a cold sweat, panting rapidly, a few cold tears forming in her eyes. It didn't matter how much medicine she took, or how many people she would talk to, the haunting nightmares of her first stages of labor would forever awaken her, causing her to long for someone. A certain blonde haired, brown eyed doctor.

Ever since she had moved to Scotland, she had never had contact with anyone from London. Not Ethan, Cal, not even her own brother. She decided it would be best if she would fall of the edge of the would, and not seem like an attention whore. For all they knew back at Holby, she could be dead.

She also didn't want to sabotage Ethan's career. Leaving her own one would be fair enough, but Ethan was young, too. She didn't want his life ruined, just because of her. It was her choice to keep the child in her life, so she would have to raise her. Alone.

The journey to Scotland had been very nerve racking. She had sat in the back of the car for a long time, trying to arrange somewhere she could possibly stay, in order to be happy, and able to care for her child. There was also fifty seven calls. Mainly from Ethan and Max. Unfortunately, the housing estate was not able to give her a clear response until the next morning. Instead, she stayed in the first hotel she came across, booked a room, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow - from sheer emotions and exhaustion.

The next morning, she received a call, offering her a place in a small bungalow; modern, but vintage. Elsie gladly accepted it, and moved in, quickly making the house her own. she also got her mobile phone number changed, so that nobody would be able to contact her from her old life. It was if she had never existed back at Holby City.

And as for her child? Darcy Louise Walker was born on the evening of the 10th May. Although the labour had been very difficult and full of pain, a healthy baby girl soon was here. You could not hide, her looks of her real father. She had brown eyes. Not dark and mysterious, like Eliza's, but warm, 'Hardy' eyes. No doubt, her fathers. She had, however, inherited the Walker's dark, unruly hair, being a pain to put up.

The name 'Louise' was slipped into her name, after Ethan and Cal's sadly passed away mother. However, if anyone was to ask, the name 'Louise' was after one of Elsie's old companions; which wasn't a total lie. Louise and her had been quite close at the Hospital. Although, the receptionist was forever trying to find not only Robyn a man, but trying to get Ethan with her. But that was all over now.

Their paths had split into completely different directions. The Walker, would continue her life here, find a job in another Emergency Department, maybe find love again, and see her beautiful daughter grow into an amazing woman.

As for the Hardy, he would find someone else, (Elsie presumed either Honey or Lily,) and continue his story, have his own life, children, and live happily ever after.

Silently, Eliza turned her head, to see that the time was much later than she had expected. The girl had been suspecting it to be about 4am - the time she would usually wake up with these horrific nightmares, but instead it was 6am. Deciding she wasn't going to get much more sleep, she pulled herself up, and decided to get on with her daily tasks.

A small squeal left her lips, as she stood up, the bare backs of her feet hitting the floor almost instantly. The girl began to use the points of her feet, making her way towards the hallway, like a ballerina, eagerly awaiting between the wings of a theatre.

She soon reached the door to the kitchen, her hand grasping around the cold latch of the handle. She began to use her little morning strength to pull open the door, when a small voice, barely audible, was flowing through the door behind her, high pitch, and giggly.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

A small smile curled onto Elsie's lips, as she turned her body around, towards the door behind her. Now used to the cold floor, she paced over, carefully pushing on the ajar door, which lead into Darcy's nursery.

In the back of the room, was the cot rested by the window of the room. Standing up inside, her pudgy hands wrapped around the frame of the cot, was Darcy, dressed in her pink one suit, her messy dark hair loose around her shoulders. On seeing her mother, she giggled even more, beginning to jump slightly, continuing her 'Mummy! Mummy!" Chant.

"Hello sweetheart!" Elsie said, walking over to the baby girl. She crouched slightly, so the girl would know to wrap her arms around her neck, as she pulled her up, holding her on her hip. "Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked. In response, she got a loud gurgle, as if she was saying: 'Come on Mum, I want some food!' Giggling to herself, she began to walk out of the nursery, the baby still resting firmly on her hip.

* * *

Half an hour later, and quite efficiently, Darcy was dressed, and in her high chair, snacking on some soft, dried fruit, which she seemed to want to consume at any given time. She was wearing a pink and white top, with some loose white shorts, the unruly hair tied in a topknot. She continued to gurgle for a moment, before she would shove a piece of food in her mouth, silencing her momentarily.

As for the Walker, she had left her daughter for a moment, the kitchen door, and her bedroom one wide open, to go and choose a attire for the day. She didn't have anything dramatic planned; maybe go for a walk around the shops, take Darcy to the park if the weather cleared up a bit. So, something soft, lazy, would probably do the trick. Leggings. She needed leggings.

Her small legs didn't help the fact that she kept them on the top shelf, so she had to jump for them. The first time, she missed completely, but the second, she managed to grab the leg of one of the many pairs. Gently tugging, would be the correct method to get them down. But after a few moments of this not happening, and losing her patience, she yanked them down, knocking down several things on the shelf.

Sighing at her stupidity, the girl crouched down, beginning to pick up the items, when she felt something heavy underneath one of the shirts. she lifted up the item, shocked at what she saw resting underneath.

There, was a small photo album of her time at Holby City. She had made it before she knew she was leaving, and was going to give it to Tess, who was about to. Instead, she had kept it, hidden away, so that she wouldn't have to be reminded. Remember, she had fallen off the edge of the world, or something. But, the album was wrapped up tightly, inside a certain pair of light blue scrubs, still with her nametag on.

For the second time that day, memories flooded back to her, as she crouched down in the pile of clothing, her shaking hands lifting up the page to the first photo. This, was a group one, of everybody who worked in the ED, all crammed into the staffroom. Everybody in that photo, even Dylan, looked happy, as if nothing could ever go wrong in their little world.

Yeah, right.

There were many photos still layed out in the book. One of Robyn, Elsie, Tess and Louise, all smiling at reception. Max, surprise attacking Zoe in a hug. Even one of Dylan and Debra. However, her favourite remained the one of Ethan and herself, she was kissing Ethan's cheek, a look of fake shock on his face. She could look at that photo for hours.

What she didn't notice, was how terrible she felt. She had left him, alone. No explanation. She remembered when Max had found her in the ED, and how scared he was when she never showed herself, and now? She had been gone for too long. Hopefully, they would think she was invisible. Or changed her name.

She continued to turn the pages, photos of her old friends, causing her to smile slightly at the forgotten memories. She would continue, smiling at it all, but the phone started loudly ringing, causing her to roll her eyes, and run towards the living room.

In her high chair, Darcy was chanting 'Phone! Phone!" As if she knew that would make it stop ringing. The mother put a thumbs up to the girl, as she reached the device, hitting the 'answer' button with a little too much force. Instantly, regretting her actions, she held the cold reviser up to her ear, trying to hear the person on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" She said, trying not to sound out of breath, but failing in the process. She needed to get in shape. Her figure was okay, a little worse than it used to be, but her fitness levels were detraining.

"Is this Doctor Eliza Walker?" The voice came from the other end of the line. Elsie knew that voice. She couldn't quite lay her finger on it, but it was well and truly known. As if she could picture the voice nagging at her. For someone being late, or messing up her Resus department...

"It is, may I ask who's wanting to know..." She trailed off, scared of the next context in the conversation.

"This is Mrs Beauchamp, Eliza."

* * *

 **Well, you all knew it was coming. The Sequel! I suspect many of you were transferred from the old book, but if not, don't worry. Now, There will be significant improvements in this book, such as better and longer chapters.**

 **But, the updates may not be as fast as they used to be. Unfortunately, I am back at School very soon, and seeing as this is my last year, I will need to make a full attempt to leave with good results.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave reviews! As before, I will reply to them in the next chapter.**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Eliza repeated, her voice trailing off, as if falling into a deep abyss. How on earth had Connie found her- No. It couldn't be possible. As far as she knew, there was no trail left of her from Holby City. There was no possible way that-

"Eliza Walker, you know perfectly well who I am." Connie replied, starting to loose her patience. The girl shakily took a breath, scared that in a few moments, she would pass out from sheer shock.

"How...how did you get my new number?" She asked, trying to work out the result in her head. She very much doubted that Connie went to great lengths to find her, when she could get a new nurse in at any moment she wanted. But if she had, found out where she stayed in a Hotel, the route she had taken, she probably wasn't as invisible as she thought she truly was. Sighing, she answered her question, by saying. "Don't worry. Don't answer that." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "How can I help you?"

Connie began to talk again, her icy, cold voice somewhat smoothed. "There is a problem at Holby's ED. Doctor Kieogh-"

"Dylan? Is he alright?" Elsie shouted, cutting off the voice of her previous boss. Hearing a sigh from the other side of the line, one which was learning the hyper activeness of a Walker once again, she stopped talking, waiting for a response.

"Dylan is suffering from what we suspect to be the first stages of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Connie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor Walker, you know I don't discuss personal matters." Connie told. Well, there was no change with her. She was still as icy as usual. Maybe even worse. Was it something to do with Grace? Rita? Had she been sacked? Elsie was quick to release the last thought from her head.

"Well, what does Dylan's Disorders have to do with me?" The girl asked, beginning to worry about her former college.

"Eliza, we need you back here, at the ED." Connie paused. "With Dylan not stable, and us being short staffed most days, we need back somebody-" Connie never finished that sentence. Eliza was shaking horrifically now, sheer nerves getting the better of her. Go back? To Holby? What would everybody say? She thought about all of them people she had abandoned. Max. Robyn. Zoe. Cal. Ethan. Oh, Ethan...

Sensing the nerves, Connie began to try and calm down the young girl. "Eliza, please. We need you."

For the maybe third time that day, the girl felt herself crying. Her emotions were really out of shape. She needed to toughen up. Learn to fight again. After taking one shaky breath, she began to talk again. "Yes, Mrs Beauchamp." Wait, did she just say she would? What?

"Excellent!" Connie said, her voice raising to be slightly more happy than the tone had been before. "I need you to come into my office this afternoon. Sign some paperwork." She said, professionally. Well, a flight from Scotland didn't take anywhere as long as driving down. Looking over towards the infant, who was now beginning to grow restless, by throwing her food on the floor.

"Understood." Elsie said, before her thumb trailed towards the phone, pressing the 'End Call' button. What on earth had she gotten herself into? After leaving, she was going back. Well, at least she was near a hospital. God knows how many times she would be beaten up for her sudden absence. The girl glanced over to her daughter, who now was trying to reach for her discarded food, but being forcefully held back by the strong baby seat. There was no way she was leaving her daughter in care. No, she would come with her, but it would just have to remain a secret. Maybe, she could sort out care for the child.

Yes, she could do that before they left. It may not be easy, but it was possible. Sighing, the young girl walked over to her baby, who instantly lifted her arms at her presence, wanting to be taken out of the chair. Elsie pulled her out with no hesitation, holding her carefully, murmuring to her.

"Yeah, we've got to go back to Holby." She murmured, pressing a kiss to her daughters temple. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She trailed off, beginning to carry her daughter out of the living room. She'd start by packing up her items, then Darcy's. She would have to get a Hotel the night they got down there, and hopefully be able to have their stuff sent down. If not, staying in a Hotel couldn't be that bad.

The two were soon in Eliza's room, where the elder placed the younger on the bed, stroking her forehead for a moment. In response, she giggled, used to her mother's touch. However, as she continued to stroke, pulling away after a moment, realizing something.

If she went back to Holby City, then everything would change. Ethan would be a Father, Cal and Max would be Uncle's, Robyn an Auntie, (And Possibly Zoe if they were still together.) It would be like the ending of a series of 'Eastenders,' but without the dramatic music.

From the pile still resting on the floor, Elsie began to pull out and arrange all of her clothing. Leggings, tops, jumpers, her huge makeup box, hairbrushes, and anything she would possibly need until everything else was sent down, went straight in her bright pink suitcase. Beside it, was a light purple hand luggage bag, where she would put all of Darcy's items. Looking back to her daughter for a moment, she carefully left the room, going to grab several of Darcy's clothing items and toys.

On her way to the room, she used her mobile phone to find the number of a babysitter which was located in Holby. She scrolled down the webpage, trying to find the information she needed, a telephone number. When she eventually did, she began to explain her situation.

"Hi. Yes, I need somebody to look after my daughter"

Murmur, Murmur.

"Yes, this afternoon."

Murmur.

"Okay, thank you very much. Goodbye!" After clearing up the conversation she had, and picking up several pieces of clothing that her daughter would want to bring with her, she made her way back to the other room. However, her journey was distracted by the framed photo resting on the windowsill. Her attention got more and more accurate, as she walked over to the window, her hand reaching out to grasp the photograph. As her look got closer, she realized that it was of Ethan.

Of course, she had taught her daughter who her father was. In a way, she regretted it now. If she was to see, even a glimpse of him, she would charge into a 'Daddy!' Chant. Rolling her eyes, she placed the photo on it's side, so that anybody who came in could not see it, and walked out of the room.

* * *

London. Cold, bleak, smoggy London. Even though the time which had so slowly passed on the train was now rapidly happening, she couldn't help but feel slightly forward about what her actions were about to mean. She was literally going to walk into her old place of work - no announcement, no passing whatsoever.

Darcy was now at her babysitter's house. The two adults had struck up a deal that looking after the child on most days she would be working would be acceptable. Darcy was very happy to have a new friend, and hopefully, she would be able to get used to not seeing her mother as much.

Elsie's eyes glanced up to the sign, in front of the walls which surrounded Holby's Hospital. A sudden loss of air came to her, as she tried to breathe deeply, causing herself problems. She shouldn't do it - she couldn't do it. No doubt, she would get decapitated by anybody there. She wanted to walk away again. Walk away, and never come back.

No, it was time to face the music.

A few shaky steps lead her around the corner of the wall, the sight of the car park greeting her. Amazingly, it was how she had left it, all that time ago. The car park, still filled with the silver and black cars, nearly all of them probably owned by the staff of Holby. The garden, was still under construction, and the large generator was still leaning against the building, consuming as much energy as possible. The girl carefully pulled her dark trench coat over her body, as if it was an invisibility cloak from 'Harry Potter.'

She continued walking, now regretting wearing high heels. For a moment, she looked down at her attire, realizing she didn't look anything like she had last time she was at Holby. Her long, dark ombre hair still remained, but instead of in her childish half-up half-down, it was now loose, or tied up tightly in a bun. Her childish outfits had disappeared, as well as the brightly colored coats, and was now replaced with more grown up (and let's face it, attractive) clothing. Even her old converse she would wear all the time was replaced by her paintent high heels.

So what had happened to make her change her appearance as much as she had? Simple. She was a mother. She had grown up.

She was now coming closer and closer towards the entrance of the large building, and could see three familiar figures standing a few meters away from the glass door. The first, had dark skin, a black bob haired cut, and wore professional looking dresses, a cigarette in one hand. This had to be Zoe Hanna.

The second was tall, and had a mound of dark blonde hair resting on top of his head. His grey scrubs pointed him out quite easily, as well as the cigarette rested in his hand. Caleb Knight.

The third, oh the third was the one she least wanted to see. And nothing had changed about him whatsoever. He still had his icy blue eyes, and mess of dark hair. He looked thinner, paler, but still his lovable and laughable self. The porter uniform was still so untidy, she wanted to run up now and fix it. His coffee in one hand, laughing over some terrible joke he probably made. And the laugh of her family. The one she would hear from her daughter everyday. Max Walker.

Eliza wondered if any of them would notice or even recognize her. Maybe, her own brother had forgotten her, and had moved on. Overall, she hoped he was still with Zoe.

Speaking of her, her face looked up for a moment, the grip on her cigarette getting tighter from what she could see. The second she saw the figure of the other 'Walker,' her mouth paused in conversation, her eyes locked. Caleb was quick to follow her eye sight, his cigarette falling out of his hand as he did so. Both of them seemed isolated, Cal keeping his eyes fixed on Eliza, whereas Zoe looked over to Max.

He had no problem with being frozen in his position. A look of god-knows-what fell onto his face, as he dropped his coffee onto the floor, the dark liquids inside beginning to flow freely around the floor. His fists were clenched, and he began to storm up to his younger sister, his footsteps loud and heavy.

He got to two meters away from her, before he started.

"You Bitch!" He roared, pulling out his hand and slapping her straight across the cheek. A loud 'smack' sound was heard, as skin contacted with skin, causing Elsie's head to fall to the side. Her own hand instantly flew to the attacked spot, feeling the roughness and redness for a moment. She could register sharp tears in her eyes, her gaze slowly looking up to Max, whom looked shocked by his own actions.

For a moment, there was silence. Pure and utter silence. It was if the world didn't exist, and the two Walkers were alone.

Max suddenly lunged forward, pulling his sister into a tight and breathless hug. She burst into a full fresh set of tears, whilst he hid his face in her neck, as overcome as she was. He looked up for a moment, drawing his hands across her face, kissing her forehead heavily, before they both continued crying, his head resting on her head, tears still falling from their eyes. He remained hugging her, as she hugged him, never wanting to let go.

The Walker's were back.

* * *

 ***Sigh* Honestly, I am so happy that Elsie and Max are reunited. I felt that I needed to place Max's reaction alone, so they would be able to calm himself down during her and Ethan's meet up.**

 **OH MY GOD! YOU ALL LOVED CHAPTER 1 SO MUCH! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy this Chapter just as much. Once again, I will be replying to comments in this section.**

 **Smish123 - Congratulations for being the first to comment on this book! I'm glad you enjoyed 'Not What It Seems' and the beginning of 'Face The Truth.'**

 **ETWentHome - Thank you for understanding. I know Elsie will have to face Ethan extremely soon, but let's just wait. She's seen his brother, but, i'm glad you liked part 1, and the introduction of Darcy!**

 **Crimesolver - Hehe, thanks! I've missed writing.**

 **BeckyBoogle - I'm glad you enjoyed this part! I think I saw you back on 'NWIS...?' If not, then welcome! If I did, then HEY :D!**

 **Sweeet-As-Honey - Ahh! I know you! I'm glad you think it is as good as 'NWIS.' I had fun describing Elsie - and Darcy! Yeah, I like to think the two would of been close friends, too. And, at least your cliffhanger has been answered!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

For a long time, both Max and Eliza Walker stayed in a tight embrace, feeling as if they could never loose each other again. After the tears had subdued, and they were both somewhat calmer than they were with their first initial reaction, the brother carefully unwrapped himself from his younger sister. He took two fingers, and used them to slightly tilt up Elsie's chin, so the two made strong eye contact, keeping focus locked on one another, a trace between the two.

"What...why are you...where did you-" Max stuttered, trying to get one of the million questions he had planned to ask the girl if she was to ever return, but instead couldn't get one straight sentence up. The younger reached up, placing her cold finger across her brother's lips, shushing him at the same time.

"I'm not doing questions in public." She took a shaky breath. "But I need to go in." Elsie removed her finger from Max's lip, nodding slowly. Max was quick to copy the action, moving so he could stand to the left of his sister. Like the child he was, he then proceeded to link his arm with hers, walking with the same footsteps. If you looked, you could see childish, immature, and loved actions like these, had been deeply missed by Elsie. Growing up had not been too much fun, but she could at least now, try to regain some of the Walker's childish trait.

The two continued to walk, making their way towards the familiar glass doors, they would both from now on, pass through every time they worked. Neither Cal or Zoe had moved from their previous positions, but both were quick to go and talk to the younger Walker.

Zoe was first, barging forward, and pulling the younger into a tight hug, slightly shocking Elsie. She unlinked Max's arm from hers for a brief moment, allowing her to hug her back, just as tight. When Zoe pulled away, a huge smile fell onto her face, taking both her hands, and holding them together.

"Good to see you, Elsie. Where have you-" The female doctor began to ask, but soon saw Max, shaking his head, silently telling her not to ask that question. Zoe paused, knowing. She nodded towards Eliza once more, before she turned towards Cal.

His reaction was similar to Zoe's, pulling her into a tight hug, pressing his lips to her forehead. He had missed her - god he really had. He remembered when he would be jealous of Ethan, holding her, _kissing her_ , and even he couldn't find the will in himself to split them up. He would do anything to see her again at one point, or even think of if she was with him. That was one question, all three would be asking themselves. How was she going to react when she saw Ethan? Whilst still hugging, Cal murmured, "You've still got my coat, haven't you?"

Elsie pulled away, giggling slightly. "Well, yes, I do." Cal grinned, taking one of her smaller hands, and holding it gently in his. He had noticed her appearance. More mature, grown up. Yet, still as beautiful as she had been the day she left. However, he still could not help but feel a surge of anger, for what she had put Ethan through. The registrar could remember his brother curled up and crying over her for almost two weeks, sobbing himself into illness. A grey tinge fell over his eyes, as he let go of her hand, nodding.

He looked towards the entrance, before dashing in, knowing he would have to tell everyone of her arrival before she actually made an appearance. Although he was trying to be cut off by the protests of the other three, he was quick to ignore them, running off into the building, causing Elsie to sigh at the behavior of the man-child. She just hoped Darcy wouldn't end up in that way.

Max was quick to link their arms again, as the two said their goodbyes to Zoe, as they pushed their way into the waiting area. Before they advanced any further, Elsie pulled her brother to one side, causing him to be confused of the action.

"What are you-" He was cut off, when the younger began to straighten out his hair, and sort out his polo shirt, making him look somewhat neater and cleaner, causing a chuckle from him. She soon pulled away, admiring

the handiwork she had done, before they continued walking, not completely linked, but close by one another. The waiting room was not too busy today, meaning that the staff must of been calmer, and London must of been slightly safer today.

"Elsie!" Came the bright voice of one of the receptionists. The girl was quick to turn her head, seeing both Noel and Louise on the desk, confused by her appearance. She smiled walking over to them, being pulled into a hug by both Noel and Louise. The receptionist had missed one of her close friends, but was still slightly shocked at her newly found appearance. She waved to them both, before walking back to her brother, still smiling effortlessly. He motioned towards the main area of the Emergency Department, awaiting to see the reaction of their step-sister, as well as the others.

Before she was even in the area, the two heard an unmistakable squeal of the person in question. Robyn barged through the double doors, charging straight towards Eliza, small tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around her, pulling her in tightly, as Elsie hugged her back just as hard, missing her sister a lot.

When she pulled away, Lofty had made an appearance, too, seeming to be as happy as Robyn. The girl went over to hug him, but instead, was lifted up by him, spinning her around as she giggled. When he put her down, himself, Max, Robyn and Elsie walked into the main area, seeing the reactions of several of the other staff.

Rita was overly happy to see her, pulling her into a strong hug, making them both laugh. Lily smiled sweetly, and even Dylan seemed to recognize her appearance. However, there was still one person she had yet to come across - one person she would have to talk to. Turning to Rita, she began. "Where's E-"

"Looky here!" Came a voice from behind her. The girl turned on her heel, to see both Tess and Charlie, standing behind her. Charlie Fairhead had always been the father figure she wanted, but never got. He sighed, pulling her into a hug, rocking her gently, as if she was still a baby. However, Charlie knew her well, and knew who she would be looking for.

"Staffroom." He murmured.

* * *

The Staffroom was empty, except for two people. Ethan Hardy could barely notice the world around him, as he resurfaced from kissing Honey Wright, his girlfriend. His dark eyes met hers, as they leaned nearer to each other, before Honey began.

"Come 'ere." She murmured, forcefully pressing her lips back against Ethan. He smiled into the kiss, resting his hands on her waist, pressing into the kiss as he did so.

Losing Elsie became an extremely hard event for him. After noticing that neither himself or Max could get through to her, he decided she had gone forever. He couldn't help but feel that it was partly his fault, as if he had said or done something which had hurt her.

For two weeks, he sat at home, mainly crying, until he became ill. Cal had to care for him, trying to get his brother back to his original state, helping him to stand back up and continue with his life. For Ethan, it stayed the same; working, sleeping, studying. That was, until Honey appeared back in the ED, and Ethan felt he wanted her back in his life.

Honey was defiantly missed. She managed to make Ethan smile, and laugh. She also managed to be very distinctive when she wanted to be. There were, several slip ups, where she had continued to act stupid, and ask some less-than-average questions.

However, as much as he loved Honey, she wasn't the same as his days with Elsie. Nobody could be. Of course, he had searched for her. Max had. The two men had both gone to her childhood house, and to her mother, asking if she had any clue where she had gone; none of them did. Cal had even gone as far as searching through Connie's office for any notice. None whatsoever, showed up.

Lost in all his thoughts, the Senior Registrar only just heard the door open, pulling away from Honey's lips. After pulling away, he looked up, to see the last person he ever expected to see. Not Connie, or Charlie, not even Hansen.

Elsie Walker.

Silence washed over the room, as his eyes locked onto her dark ones, the ones he had missed so much. But, they were...different. Instead of the light eyeliner which used to surround them, there was now a dark chalky, effect, showing she had grown up. But, why grow up? She had always been young, childish...his.

Honey looked over to her boyfriend, then to Elsie. "I'll see you later, Ethan." She murmured, making her way out of the Staffroom, leaving the two in utter silence. Ethan sighed, putting his arms by his side, looking t owards the girl. He took one small step, making his way towards her. He then began.

"Why?" He asked, his nerve staying as calm as it could. As much as he wanted to slap her, pull her hair, shout at her for everything she had made him go through, (Which, would seem quite out of Character for him,) he also wanted to pull her into his arms, murmur how much he loved her and missed her, and kiss her over and over.

Elsie sighed, beginning to open her mouth to talk. But, she didn't say anything. She couldn't. She couldn't. Instead, she walked over, closer to him than he was before.

The sensitive side came over both of them. Ethan pulled her into a friendly hug, not as romantic as it would of been all that time ago, but still a hug all the same. However, Elsie couldn't help but feel it was forced, that there was no meaning whatsoever. Though, she couldn't blame him - she had abandoned him, and there would always been some hatred between them.

"So..." She trailed off, meeting his eye contact once more. "You and Honey."

"We've been going out, for a while. It just, felt right." He said abruptly. However, he couldn't hear too much of what he was saying. Instead, he was too busy taking in his ex-girlfriend's appearance. She looked very grown up now - her hair was free of any pinbacks, and plaits, loose and wavy. She was now wearing heels, and her clothing was more mature. There was still - that beautiful gleam in her eye. A Walker gleam. Meaning, they were loving, caring, and always up for a joke.

Elsie, on the other hand, was utterly heartbroken. Okay, it was her fault she had left Ethan, and her fault they now had a child - which only one of the Parent's knew about - but how had he moved on so quickly? In all the time she had left, the girl hadn't thought of getting another man in her life. Although, if she had never come back, it was part of her plan...

"I'm going to go." She said to Ethan. "Connie wanted to see me." She shook Ethan's soft hand one more time, as the man watched her leave the room.

What he failed to notice, was the single tear that escaped her eye, as she saw the love of her life, slip away.

* * *

 **UGH! Back at School, and it's paining me. Sorry for the lack of Updates - I've got my final year at School now, and i'm feeling as if it is going to end terribly. I hope not...**

 **BeckyBoogle - i'm glad you enjoyed Not What It Seems - I really enjoyed writing it. Well, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you continue reading!**

 **ETWentHome - Yeah, that welcome was never going to be sweet - and feeling will lift! Thanks for reading!**

 **EDSidekick - (From C1) I'm glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's always appreciated.**

 **sweeet-as-honey - It's going to be tricky for Elsie and Ethan to see eachother closely once again. But, I couldn't write that chapter without Ethan being nice. Though, I think some back-stabbing may happen... Connie seemed to want Elsie back, and i'm guessing she ships them. Hard. And the reaction between the siblings killed me painfully. I wanted to cry writing it. Cal seems to know and be pissed at Elsie, but some feelings from book 1 may be coming back...**

 **Tato Patato - WELCOME TO THE PARTY! ENJOY IT!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of stilettos echoed through the small area Miss Walker was standing in, occasionally taking small steps, pacing from one side of the door, to the other. Max had insisted he could stay with her, as a form of comfort, but she had shaken it off, reminding him that he was still working, and that emotional reunions could wait until later on.

He had, however, asked how the situation with Ethan had gone - Max wasn't stupid, he knew of the relationship between Ethan and Honey. However, he could not find it in his heart to tell Eliza. She may of broken his heart - no, scratch that. Ripped his heart out, stomped on it with a pair of Zoe's 400 Pound pair Louboutins, and added Extra Hot sauce to the mix. But, she was still his baby sister, and wanted to protect her.

To the question, the girl had answered the most Cliche thing she possibly could, telling the elder Walker that it was fine, and was not upset in anyway. Of course, she really was. The two had been inseparable ever since the start of their relationship, and to return after a dramatic, but silent exit, would put more strain on them, than weighing the entire Emergency Department on a piece of string.

After this minute conversation, Max had gone back to work, giving his sister a squeeze on the shoulder, as if reassuring her would fix everything.

Although she had been invited into Mrs. Beauchamp's office on a number of occasions before her departure, Elsie could not help but feel that this 'Meeting' which was about to commence, would be probably the most petrifying of all she had ever done. Even topping off the one where she had been sent in, to apologize for letting a patient leave, without the proper medication, even though he insisted-

"Miss Walker?" A familiar voice came from inside the office. The voice of authority, as if she knew what was to come for the rest of her life. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders, whilst she wore a black shirt, trousers, and black high heels, making her look taller than she currently was. Her stern expression seemed to relax slightly, before she looked over to the Doctor.

Elsie felt the once-fearful-of-Beauchamp feeling return. She turned almost too quickly in her heels, meeting the strong expression of her former, and now current boss. She showed a small smile, before holding out her hand, as if to shake it. Connie took it firmly, shaking the hand, whilst 'How are you's?' and 'I'm well' was exchanged between the two girls. She then lead the young Doctor into her office.

It hadn't changed much, in the period of time she had been away. The desk was still positioned at the back, but instead of endless amounts of paperwork stacked on top, there was now items of Connie Beauchamps - things that showed her life and personality. Of course, there was still paperwork, piling up on different places, but now, more memorable items. A picture of Baby Grace Beauchamp, all laughs and giggles. One of herself and Rita Freeman, both smiling. Flowers, presumably from Rita.

It was the little things, wasn't it?

Connie smiled, using her slender arm to point towards the chair sitting opposite her desk. The girl nodded kindly, before resting herself on the wooden chair. Carefully, she rested the black bag next to it, before looking back up to Connie, who had made herself comfortable in her chair. A small silence passed between the two, before Connie began the conversation.

"Well, Miss Walker, how have you been?" She asked. Elsie did a rapid rewind throughout the years, before nodding slightly. There was no way he would let loose of Pregnancy, or Darcy. Not at the moment...if at all. It was her responsibility.

"Now, you know well why I have asked you here today." She pauses. "Are you able to..." She trails off, looking towards the young girl. She has now undone her coat, resting it on her lap. The girl nods towards her boss, before continuing the sentence for her.

"Oh, of course I can still work. It's going to be fine." She pauses, running a hand through her long hair. Connie found to notice it, too. More Mature, sensible, intelligent. Connie was highly impressed by it.

Something hit her then, about working nights. She knew for a fact, it was unfair to leave the babysitter with a stroppy toddler alone for the night. Clearing her throat, she looked towards Mrs. Beauchamp, trying to suppress her timidness.

"Would it...be okay if I avoided nights?" She asked, breathing carefully, so nerves would be hidden. "It's just...I have a lot of things to do whilst i'm getting used to the life back here and-" She hushed herself, when Connie raised a slender hand, a silent gesture of her being quiet. Connie may of been strict with her staff, but she could see there was a genuine reason why Miss Walker did not want to work an evening shift.

She would not question it now - perhaps later, once she had settled in.

"Well, are you ready to start tomorrow morning?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Elsie nodded, before knowing she had to go through the same procedure she had done when first joining the Hospital. Connie would give her Scrubs, before telling her to be in tomorrow - Sharpish.

Once she had been through this tiresome talk, the girl nodded, before standing up, making her way out of the office. The second the door was closed, and Connie oblivious to the sounds, Eliza let out a long, if exaggerated sigh. At least she was back now, the main interview over, and now back at the Hospital.

Max had seen his sister exit the office, and rested a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. She turned around, before smiling, seeing the cheeky smile of her brother. Raising her eyebrows, she met his eye gaze, before asking the inevitable.

"Okay, what are you planning?" She asked, fearful of her brother's childish ways. Max giggles slightly, before taking her hand, leading her through the halls of the ED, towards the main exit. As soon as they reached it, two familiar faces were standing at the end.

The first, was wearing red scrubs, his light brown hair pushed up, and arms folded. The other, was small, skinny, had neatly pushed back black hair, with glasses to match. These had to be her friends from upstairs. However, before she could reach them, or begin to run to them, Max took her shoulder, before giving her 'the look.'

"Take the stupid shoes off." He murmured. Elsie shrugged, noting that she would be able to get to them quicker if she did so. Hesitantly, she slipped off the black heels, running towards them both. Dominic was the first to greet her, holding open his arms, whilst she ran into them, giggling at their meeting. She pulled away, before hugging Digby, who was a little hesitant at first, but pleased to see his old friend.

By this time, the girl turned around, seeing Max sighing, bringing her heels towards her. A look of confusion met Dominic's face.

"Since when do you wear high heels?" He sassed, raising his eyebrows.

"Since when did you turn into my mother?" She retorted, taking her shoes from Max's grasp. Carefully, she placed them back on, feeling the uncomfortable feeling she had done a few moments ago. Turning to her brother, she asked, "Can you give me a minute? I need a Cigarette."

Max nodded, before his sister slipped off, leaving the other three conversing.

* * *

Sitting herself on the small, wooden bench outside the Hospital, Elsie delved her hand through her coat pocket, feeling for a small, cellophane-covered box. She pulled it out, seeing the newly bought pack of cigarettes, resting in her hand.

She had been smoking once the baby had been born, but never in front of her. She didn't want any bad influence on her, so it was done outside, whilst the baby was napping. Now, she was in public, and away from her child - it couldn't harm-

"They'll kill you." A voice came from next to her. The girl tilted her head slightly, before almost jumping out of her skin. Sitting next to her, was a man. Broad build, dark skin, white nurse scrubs. The girl almost jumps off the bench, before composing herself, turning back to him.

"Well, it'l make my death quicker, won't it?" she retorts, beginning to pull the packet open. Instead of being able to, however, the man takes the packet, dumping it in the nearest bin to them. The girl begins to protest, knowing the only other person who did that, was Ethan. However, she cannot argue back to this person. He's different.

"Who are you?" She asks, looking down towards her lap.

"Jacob. Jacob Masters." He pauses. "And I'm guessing you're a patient?" He murmurs. Elsie shoots up her eyebrows.

"Wrong, sir. I'm a doctor. I was here before you." She announces, smiling. This time, Jacob looks towards her.

"What..."

"I was here a while ago. But, I had to leave...something came up..." She trails off, the memories of her leaving, and wanting to escape growing by the moment. She tries to get the thoughts out of her mind, turning back to Jacob.

"I had to go somewhere. Something happened...and I didn't tell anyone..." Eliza continues, the words flowing freely from her mouth. Meanwhile, Jacob sat next to her, being completely stunned. He had barely said five words, and the life story was already spilling.

Elsie did, however, have more common scene than you may think. She soon shut herself up, not wanting to tell everything to a nurse she had been in the presence of for less than five minutes.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Miss..."

"Walker. Eliza Walker." She murmurs, pushing her hair behind her ears. A silence passes between the two, before she looks over to the other side of the parking lot, her eyes fixing on one thing there.

Ethan Hardy was with Honey Wright, his hands on her waist, as she lent forward, both of them too busy kissing each other, oblivious to the world around them. A surge of jealousy flew through her, knowing that had once been her, kissing him, giggles leaving her mouth.

For a moment, she wondered what it would be like if she had stayed, told Ethan of the baby. Maybe, things would be different, and she wouldn't of been in the state she was now. Darcy, would have a mother, and a father. Eliza would have somebody to lean on, and Ethan wouldn't be left in the dark.

Ethan Hardy, could of been a father, alongside Eliza Walker, who could of been a better mother.

Ethan Hardy, who she had loved, was with Honey Wright

Ethan Hardy, had moved on.

Oh, Ethan.

* * *

 **So, Eliza has now met Jacob Masters...Yeah, I have nothing to say, apart from Sorry. School's being A pain, and I have no time to update. The story will continue. I'm determined...**

 **DID ANYONE SEE THE AUTUMN TRAILER? OH MY FRICKING GOD, CALEB HAS A BABY GIRL. HOLY CHEESE.**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you so much! So many things you say made me smile a lot. So, thank you!**

 **Tato Potato - Haha. I know that, you know that, but they don't know that. And, I can't necessarily rush the feelings between the two...**

 **ETWentHome - The spark will be fired once more, I'm sure of it. I also know for a fact, Ethan will not be the first one to know about Darcy...but he will find out!**

 **Guest - I could do that as a filler chapter...that is a great idea! Thank you!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan's lips felt slightly cold, when he pulled away from Honey, no doubt, the bitter feeling, and strange tasting concept of lipstick still lingering on his mouth. The young doctor took a moment, to register the face he loved oh-so-much in front of him. Dark skin, dark eyes, the thin lips which curled into a smile. None other than the girl he had waited for. And now she was back, in his arms where he loved her.

If he was completely honest, Ethan thought he was over Eliza. Yes, it had taken him a very long process of crying, cuddles from Caleb and chocolate to climb over the humongous mountain of emotions which were stuffed inside him. However, when Honey came back, he felt an instant attraction once more - A schoolboy crush he couldn't see to abandon. So instead, pushed all previous emotions aside, and kissed Honey, quickly making them float into a relationship.

He was soon snapped out of this actions, when he felt a hand slide down his slightly roughened cheek. His eyes turned back into Honey's who was looking over his face.

"Come on babe. You have to work." She said, her thick accent coming through. "If my dad knows that I'm keeping you from working...he'll kill me." She sighs, pressing a kiss to his nose, undoubtedly getting lipstick there, shining brightly, before reaching out and grabbing his hand - the sound of her bangles jingling loudly, clinking against one another.

"Oh...right." He says, before beginning to walk, Honey's hand still in his. The two walked across the rough gravel of the Car Park, several people looking up for a split second, seeing the two's hands interlocked, their smiles reflecting onto one another.

Ethan's hand comes in contact with the glass door, pushing it open, feeling it swing heavily, as both him and his girlfriend walk in. They had begun a completely new conversation, taking about upcoming social events, as well as varied dates they had been planning for a while. So much, they also didn't hear Noel calling out, trying to get their attention.

"Oi, Lovebirds, over here!" He almost shouted, trying to get their attention. Honey turned to the sound of her fathers voice, still not letting go of Ethan's hand, whilst walking over to Noel. He was still showing a huge grin, right from the moment that Honey had been asked out. Noel just wanted to see his daughter happy. The two stopped in front of the desk, whilst Noel began once more.

"Heads up, Eth. Connie's looking for yo-"

"Doctor Hardy!"

Immediately, The Desk Manager, Doctor, and Barista turned around, seeing none other than Connie Beauchamp, arms folded, eyebrows slightly raised. A look of guilt washed over Ethan and Honey's face - one knowing he was meant to be back sharpish, the other knowing her boyfriend was in trouble...

"Come with me please." Her cold voice, freezing the warmth which was once between him, as he let go of Honey's hand, making his way towards his boss. She motioned at him to follow, whilst she continued talking, Ethan now trying to remove all compassion from his mind, and focus on his work.

"You're needed in Resus, alongside Doctor Knight, and Doctor Walker. Understood?" She questioned, waiting for a response.

Ethan felt a cold chill pass through his spine. Yes, he knew what an important job, working in a Emergency Department was, but at the same time, he could not help but feel slightly worried, if cross, about working with Eliza. His brother, yes, could be a pain, and a complete arse, but he had learned this from years of living with him, and years of having to put up with him, whereas Eliza - they had been in love, and she had seemed to take all of them feelings, and throw them on the ground, quite heavily, too.

He didn't really want to call her 'Elsie' anymore...friends were supposed to have nicknames, not everyone.

"Right, okay." He said, as he reached the doors of Resus, pushing one open with his dominant hand, soon seeing the sight around him.

There was no patients in - yet. Cal was sitting on Eliza's bed, probably trying to coax her out of information, on why she left, abandoned everyone, even the slightest notion of where she had been. The girl, on the other hand, was shaking her head to most of the questions, pulling on a pair of Latex gloves, so she would be ready for the arrival. However, when the door had opened, both of them looked up, feeling the sheer strangeness in the room. Cal sighed before going back to the bed he was assigned to, leaving the room in total silence.

Due to this, everyone seemed to jump, when Dixie rolled in the first patient, slightly wheezing, loud breaths being heard throughout the entirety of the room. She nodded, noticing Eliza. She probably would of reacted in a different way, but not whilst treating a patient. It would be too tricky. Instead, she continued telling the Doctors about the current man.

"Okay, this is Isaac. 32. The roof of his house fell in this morning, and landed on his bed, whilst he was on it. He's asthmatic, and has several broken ribs." She told, wheeling him straight over to the girl. She nodded, before beginning to check-up on him, feeling along for anything unusual, anything which could be more dangerous.

Her hand trailed up to his lung, feeling the rib dramatically bending backwards. A look of fear ran across her face, which she immediately thought to be a punctured lung. She pulled away, now knowing that this was her first priority.

"Right, I need a tube, and oxegenide." She states to the nurse. The nurse nods, before running out, trying to find the correct items. Whilst so, she turned her head, seeing both Cal and Ethan with their patients, both working away, too. The door to Resus slams open once more, as the nurse runs in, passing the items.

"Okay. We need some morphine." She says, taking the drug, carefully pressing it into the side. As soon as the man begins to groan, she apologises, making the small hole for the tube. the nurse and herself continue the process, of inserting the tube, and connecting the Oxegeon, as he begins to breathe normally once more.

Turning to the nurse, she nods, before the two made their way out of Resus, as Connie had asked them to. Whilst pulling off the gloves, she took a long breath, knowing there would be a lot more to come, in a short period of time. From behind her, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, still slightly warm. Her head turned, to see Caleb Knight, looking down on her. Carefully, she pulled out of his grasp, before he continued.

"I'm having a drink. Do you want one?"

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Caleb Knight was never quite 'Mr Tactful,' but today, he noticed he had to be. He was the one buying drinks from Honey's stand, so therefore, Elsie waited outside the area, hoping there wouldn't be any tense moments between the two. Carefully, the Barista placed the drinks on the side, counting them as she did.

"So, that's one Latte, one Orange Juice, and two doughnuts. Anything else, Cal?" She asked. The doctor shook his head, before giving her a ten pound note, waiting for his change.

"I must say, this is a lot. Who you having a drink with?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh. Doesn't matter." He said, taking the items, and gesturing a farewell to his brother's girlfriend. He then turned the corner, to see Elsie, her back leaning against it, as if she was one of the kids you saw at a primary school - pretending they're cool, when they don't have a clue.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?" She asks, taking her drink off of him, as well as the bag, so he can get a slight feeling in one of his arms for a moment. Instead, of telling, he shakes his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He states, reaching into the bag, and taking one of the sugary snacks. The girl raises her eyebrows.

"I insist. How much-"

"Eliza Walker, you owe me one thing." He states, as they both begin to walk to the staffroom, their snacks still in tact. The girl raises her eyebrows in a questioning look, before Cal talks once more.

"Why did you disappear?" There's an edge to his voice, one which sounds like he does care, that yes, this girl broke his brother's heart, but part of him wants her to feel better, too. If anything, he want's his brother to leave Honey, and come back to Elsie. Couples get through problems, right?

The girl doesn't respond. Instead, she looks towards the registrar, shaking her head.

"You've grown up a lot, y'know that?" She says, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Takes one to know one." He replies, sipping his still scalding coffee.

As much as Eliza wanted to tell someone of Darcy's existence, she felt it couldn't be Cal. If she was to tell anyone, it would have to be Ethan. This was his child, fifty percent of her was from him. (Actually, it would be more forty perent, because of chromosomes, and carrying the child, but still.) She would of told Max, too. But his reaction was something she couldn't place. Something she wouldn't be able to confer.

Instead, she decided to ask Cal something that was bugging her. Something she needed to understand. Hesitantly, she began. "Cal..."

"Yeah?" He looked up from where he was now lying on the staffroom sofa, chewing on his doughnut.

"How...I mean...How are things...between...Honey and..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Nor, would she cry. She had to face this.

Cal looked like he had been punched in the stomach. He never wanted any bad, but, he couldn't deny this.

"They're...happy. Always giggling around one another, making jokes that neither me or Noel understand, but yeah..." He trails off. But, before another word can be said, he continues. "Though honestly, there isn't a spark."

Elsie raises her eyebrows. "A spark?"

The registrar pulls himself up, so he is sitting upright. The girl is now resting on the edge of the armchair, awaiting further response.

"I remember, seeing you and Ethan together, both of you happier than anything. He would have a little spark in his eyes, every time you were around, or, whenever you were talking." Pause. "It broke his heart when you went."

"I'm sorry, it was just-"

"Just what?" Cal said, his voice raising slightly. This was it, Elsie was going to crack, tell Cal everything.

Until they were interrupted by the sound of a buzzing phone, coming directly from Elsie's locker...

* * *

 **AN - I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! OH MY GOD, HI EVERYONE 3**

 **So, I have returned from the land of being dead, and not being online for a long time. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, but, there was reasons. Basically, my cousin's getting Married, and out of myself, my sister, and our other two cousins, Only myself and one of my cousins have been asked to be bridesmaids. So, our parents out arguing over it, and I feel bad for my cousin.**

 **So, we went to see him, and I lost all my internet :( (Y'know, and I was back at school, with my final year and everything...)**

 **BeckyBoogle - Apologies for not updating, but here you go! 3**

 **ETWentHome - I very much doubt that anything will happen between Jacob and Elsie. I needed him there, so he was introduced. And Ethan on a rebound...hmm... 3**

 **CBloom2 - Uh oh, I left you hanging again. Yes, I was hyped by the trailer, though Alesha stole my hair :( I got suspended for having it pink like that...but yes, I'm glad you've been enjoying the story! 3**

 **Crimesolver - Thank you! 3**

 **ThtWackyGrl (From C1) Thanks lovely. Glad you're enjoying it 3**

 **Tato Patato - Jealousy was always going to appear in this story. It was bound to. But, it's the way it will. But, I'm glad you liked it! 3**

 **Sweeet-As-Honey - It's okay if you don't review everything - I'm sorry for not reviewing 'All Square.' But still, I agree that she needs to talk to Max. With Rita and the flowers, I had to put some Freechamp in there, no question, and I really think Connie would understand. Dominic and Digby were bound to make an appearance somewhere, because they're still my favourites, and I love them both. As I said, Jacob was there, mainly so I could introduce him, but still. AND YES, ELETHAN MUST HAPPEN ONCE MORE! 3**

 **Jodie Rose Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

The duo's heads snapped towards the immediate buzzing sound, hearing the rattle against the thin metal of the lockers. Now, the sound of an old telephone was playing, which confirmed Eliza's thought that it was her telephone. Immediately, the girl jumped from where she was sitting, and ran towards the line of lockers, her hand darting into her pocket for the key, pulling it out, and trying to place it in the lock.

Only three people had that number saved in their phone, currently. Connie Beauchamp, Darcy's Babysitter, and The Old Surgery from Scotland.

After several attempts, and the ringing had stopped, the key slid in, Elsie violently unlocking the locker to pull out her phone. Although it was cracked, and one of the older 'IPhone' models, it still worked perfectly well. Pressing the 'Lock' button, the glowing light revealed her background of her and Darcy - one she would have to change to avoid any suspicions. But what caught her eye, was the notifications across the screen. That deep down, she had expected it to be that number.

4 Missed Calls - Lucie Auburn.

A hard lump appeared in her throat, as she unlocked her phone, pressing the 'Call Back' button, with slightly too much force. After strong words, the Babysitter had promised to only call the number if in a dire emergency. From this, the girl worked out something must of been wrong. She only hoped her baby girl was alive - alive, and safe.

After two rings, the phone picked up. The sound of the street, and zooming cars could be heard, along with the footsteps of a running reviver, and baby cries she knew all too well.

Darcy Walker.

"Eliza!" The voice roared from the other side of the line. Elsie nearly jumped out of her skin, the device nearly slipping out of her hands After her heartbeat had returned to a normal rate, she took a slow breath, awaiting for the response from Lucie, her pace beginning to obviously pick up now. The faint sound of an ambulance could be heard in the background, and if she was where she thought that she could be, then it was all too close.

"Lucie? What's wrong? Where are-" Her questions were soon cut off by the babysitter, continuing to rant.

"I didn't know- I didn't read- She- It's-" She couldn't finish any of her sentences without beginning to burst into tears again. If Eliza was alone, she would of dropped the device, ran as fast as she could to her daughter, and fixed her there and then. But she was being watched. The façade had to continue for now.

"Okay, where is she? Tell me now." Her voice became more demanding, with every word being thrown out of her mouth, the response being awaited.

"C...Car Park-" She wheezed, knowing Elsie would be just inside. Without another word, the girl pressed the end call on her phone, placing it down on the edge of the table. A second of silence, nothing moving, the world in slow motion seemed to pass, as Cal's eyes flew to hers, awaiting the news, any information of the phone call.

Instead, she ran. Not caring about what she had left behind, or who she had bumped into, she just ran. Thank goodness, she had changed out of her ridiculous high heels, allowing her more assess to run freely, straight to where she was needed.

Behind her, Cal was hot on her footsteps. After seeing the girl charge out of the room, his curiosity, and nosiness had gotten the better of him, pulling himself to his feet, and following her out. Shame to say, his run had been slightly less forward than Elsie's. Whereas the girl had charged out, no questions asked, the Registrar was pulled aside by Max, who had seen his sister fleeting, and instantly thought it was the intentions of A certain ex-boyfriend.

"Oi! Cal! What's wrong with Elsie?" He had questioned, grabbing onto his wrist at the last second. Not only had a yelp of surprise and pain escaped his mouth, but a groan of interference, wanting to know what was wrong himself. However, Max was her sister, and he did have a right to know.

"Dunno. She got a phonecall, and ran off." He replied, trying to loosen his grip from the porter. Instead of his usual reaction, of walking off, probably trying to find Zoe, he raced out of the door, overtaking Cal by a few steps. The duo were now closely behind Elsie, who was halfway across the car park, getting closer to the two girls by the moment.

Lucie's hair was tightly pulled back, showing the red and puffiness around her eyes. The guilt was overtaking her, as there was still tears streaming down her eyes. Eliza Walker fell straight into her protectiveness mode, taking her daughter from her weakened arms. However, before anymore words could be said, Elsie leaned forward, murmuring straight into Lucie's ear, over the loud sirens.

"Darcy's your daughter. Understand?" She questions, seeing the young girl nod. She didn't want to scare her, but her cover was important currently. And, if she was to say that the girl was just a friend, then there would be no questions asked. Instead, the young girl followed after her, whilst the Porter and the Registrar ran over, seeing the two girls in shock.

"What happened?" Cal asked, quickly taking the child from Elsie's arms. The mother instantly felt coldness on her arms, as she began to fill Cal in on what had happened.

"This is Darcy. nearly two. It's Lucie's daughter." She quickly announced, whilst Cal cradled the young girl. Instead, he began to try and hush her, whilst Elsie turned to Lucie.

"Did she just start?" The girl spoke softly. Lucie shook her head.

"She ate a biscuit. It had almonds, she had a anaflatic shock." The girl whimpered. A strong surge of anger flew through the mother, as she pulled to young girl aside, just outside the now menacing doors of the Emergency Department.

"You need to be more careful. If they needed biological information, and found you were not her mother, I could of lost my job!" She harshly whispers. However, she seemed to notice the harsh tone she used, much like when she told off her daughter for throwing a tantrum. Instead, she did what she was most used to - pulling the crying child into a hug, and trying to calm her down.

Lucie settled after a few moments, before releasing herself. Carefully, she wiped the Mascara from underneath her eyes, trying to be seen more calmly.

"I'm her mother, I know." Lucie stated, playing her part. Eliza nodded. She knew, deep down, that this may not be an ideal situation, but she had to cover up her tracks for now. Sighing, she pushed open the glass doors, allowing for the girl to walk in before herself. Lucie stood in the doorway, her hands playing in her lap for a moment.

From the other side of the Emergency Department, Elsie heard her name being called. The girl's head snapped round, seeing Cal calling towards her. Hesitantly, she took a few steps forward, before meeting the Registrar's gaze. She paused for a moment, before her long list of questioning begun. Whilst this was taking place, the two began to walk back into Resus, ready to treat the youngest undercover Walker.

"Is she any better?"

"We gave her the correct medicine, and her heart rate seemed to go back to normal. We need you to examine her." He told quietly, as if the child could hear him.

"Awake?"

"Sort of. She's not even two yet, so she's drowsy. Wanting to fall asleep again." Nodding, the girl carefully pushed open the doors of the Resus area, making her way straight to Darcy Walker.

The girl looked pale, not weak. There was a breathing tube on her mouth, to try and help her lungs and throat open up slightly, allowing her to breathe more. The light brown eyes of Ethan Hardy were open slightly, probably trying to take in the surroundings, yet, she couldn't know her mother was only meters away.

Elsie had taken a pair of glasses, ones she had found, presumably belonging to someone else. Carefully, she placed these around her face, noticing the strength was not too strong, and therefore, she would still be able to see.

She had to check on her. Now.

* * *

After a painstakingly long shift, Eliza Walker found herself in the empty Staffroom. Darcy was to be held overnight, as her breathing patterns needed to be monitored. Although she was scared, Elsie knew it was for the best, and that going home for a few hours sleep, if any, would help for her to deal with the presumed hyperactive child in the morning.

The girl took the hair band which was holding back her ponytail for too long out, letting the dark hair float around her shoulders, and down her back. She lifted her hands to her head, gently massaging the soreness which had been there. A long sigh escaped her lips, as the events of today floated through her.

The fact that her daughter had been taken into Hospital, she had nearly been discovered, and that she had got Lucie to fill the role for her, was unbelievably unstable. Amazingly, it had worked, but-

The door of the Staffroom opened slowly, before a figure made an appearance. His light blue scrubs, and mess of blonde hair was extremely noticeable, along with his dark rimmed glasses. The normal look of stutter on his face lingered, as he entered.

Ethan Hardy.

Of course, he had noticed the presence of Eliza, and was not one to be categorised as rude. He nodded curtly to her, her response being almost identical. Slowly, he made his way towards the locker, carefully unlocking the item, and rummaging around for his change of clothes. When he had found them, the locker gently shut.

He couldn't help but feel his eye sight turn forcefully to Eliza. Even the back of her head seemed different. The hair, which he had once lovingly took interest in the dark locks, was now lighter, softer,as if she was facing a new chapter. He could do it, right now. Open his mouth to speak, ask how she had been, all of that.

He was going to do it. Slowly, his mouth opened, the words forming at the back of his neck.

"Ethan!"

From the other side of the room, two more figures appeared. The first, was short, skinny. A long mass of hair behind her, as she wore a bright pink jumper, white blazer, and white trousers. Honey was quick to make herself known, as she scrambled from one side of the room to the next, quickly being swept up in Ethan's embrace. Of course, he was happy to see her, and leaned forward, to claim the kiss he had been waiting for.

The other figure was tall, his grey scrub top still remaining, whilst his skinny jeans were slightly rubbed of texture. He looked towards the couple, then back to the female doctor, cringing silently. She couldn't help but suppress a small laugh, seeing the two completely unaware.

When they - at long last - pulled away from their kiss, Honey was quick to look at Cal, ignoring Eliza as if she didn't exist. Her words came out fluently, as if she had been practising for years.

"Cal, were going for a drink. Joining us?" She asked, her accent thick. From the other side of the room, Elsie's eyebrows shooted up. Through all her time of knowing Ethan, she knew he only came to the pub on Special Occasions, or unwillingly. Poor chap, must be a bad day.

The registrar, who was never not up for a drink, turned his gaze to Elsie, before back to the 'Happy' couple. A moment of silence passed, before he said. "You go, I'll catch up in a moment." Honey and Ethan looked towards one another, before slowly nodding, exiting the room.

The moment they were gone, and out of sight, the female doctor let out a long sigh, covering her face with her hands. It was Cal's turn to laugh now, and as he did so, the girl could feel herself becoming more tense by the moment.

After the giggled had been suppressed, she pulled herself up, turning towards the lean doctor.

"I'll...see you tomorrow." She trailed off, trying to keep calm. After this, she was about to turn around, and exit the room, before she was stopped by a strong force. Caleb had grabbed her shoulders, standing in front of her.

"Tough Shift?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting her darker ones. If only he knew...the girl nodded, before trying to pull out. Instead, she was forced into the tight embrace, feeling soothing circles being rubbed on her back. For once, in a long time, she was calmed, knowing for this moment, she was loved. She was being cared for.

Caleb Knight wasn't stupid. He knew this was nothing to do with a shift. Something bigger was going on. And although he was maybe not entitled to be involved, he was known to look out for his companions. Especially the ones he cared about the most.

He sighed himself, pressing a kiss to Eliza's forehead, lingering there for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N - Oh hey! Did you miss me? As I've explained to some of you, my School like to think that some items are more important than others, therefore, I'm hiding when I should be sleeping, trying to update.**

 **The future of this story has been foretold. Although, you might not understand why now, there are going to be two alternate endings...eventually. Once, will be for Ethan, the other, for Cal. All in good time, children. All in good time...**

 **BeckyBoogle - Thank's for another lovely review! I'm trying to work out how Ethan will react, hopefully, it will be dramatic, meaning it's more fun to write...Yay!**

 **ETWentHome - Oh, the loving Spark. Something which I have never found. I hope he will realise how much Elsie truly means to him, as well as the life he has awaiting him...**

 **Tato Potato - Thank you! I'm glad to see you, too!**

 **Sweeet-As-Honey - Your guess about Darcy was right...but It's too early for the reveal. I needed some bonding between the brothers, and the fact that Cal wants them together is a sign of thing to come...Thank's for the review!**

 **-Jodie Rose Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The Saturday Morning of the cold Month of November opened with A small blue car, supposedly belonging to Max Walker, gently driving down the straight streets of Holby, the windows slightly open, the faint sound of 'Capital FM' lightly playing.

Eliza had taken the day off. If it wasn't for the previous events, occurring around her daughter, she never would of thought of taking a day off, and would of thrown herself straight into work, without a second doubt. Instead, she was driving down the cold streets, the baby seat strapped firmly in the back, occasional gargles being heard from the infant.

The elder began to hum along to the radio, tapping her hand against the steering wheel, beginning to look for a place to park. Much like her father, the baby was restless, and couldn't sit still for more than nine minutes, (except if she was sleeping - then she would sleep for a long period of time.) If the young girl was not released from the captivity of her car seat soon, there would be screams, and cries from the young girl.

She must of spoke to soon. Almost immediately, the child began to moan from the backseat, the straining could be heard, of her trying to break free from her car seat. Instead, her mother tried to hush her, wanting to place her back in the car seat, and silence her. Carefully, she tried to begin parking in the space which had just become available, the grunts, which were now beginning to get louder, were distracting her.

Eventually, the car was placed in the spot, the engine cut off, as a long sigh left the girl's lips. She hoped that Max wouldn't mind her usage of his car, and he had promised, if it was ever in need of use, that the keys were always there for her use. She pulled herself out of the drivers seat, and walking towards the back of the car. The child's grunts had grown louder, and she was demanding attention. Sighing, Eliza opened the door, her daughter's brow instantly calming.

Elsie raised her eyebrows at the child, Darcy trying to mimic her mother.

"Are you trying to get my attention, young lady?" She asked. Darcy seemed to recognise this sentence, giggling slightly. Rolling her eyes, the girl pulled her child out of the car, resting her on her hip. She slammed the door behind her, locking the car, and beginning to walk towards the coffee shop on the right hand of the street.

The thought of telling Ethan about Darcy still feared her. There was a closeness to this several hours ago, but she had craftily hidden it. However, the guilt would continue to grow, swallowing her piece by piece. Silently, and the child now silent on her hip, she went to pull open to door of the Coffee Shop.

"Elsie!"

Eliza heard her name being called, and by a familiar voice. The girl turned her head, seeing a man approach her. Short, his skin pale, and the white hair atop of his head, slowly fading. A smile appeared on her face, as she walked towards the man, beginning to reply.

"Charlie. Hi." They took a moment, before Charlie turned his attention to the baby girl, who was nestling into her mothers chest, not liking the presence of a stranger. The elder nurse chuckled, before directing his talk to Darcy.

"Hello there young lady. How are you?"

It took a moment, but Darcy slowly pulled her head out of her mother, looking at the unknown man with a puzzling look. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but closed it, her eyes still fixed on Charlie. He took this as a notion to talk.

"You know, I was going to go and get a drink. Do you and Eliza want to come with me?" He asked. To this, Darcy's ears pricked up, at the term of 'Drink.' She knew this meant treats. The girl nodded, before continuing to watch the new found man. Charlie nodded, before leading the two girls into the cafe.

Inside, it was almost empty. There was only two other people in sight. One, a young man behind the counter, looking bored out of his mind, whilst a silver spoon was twisted between his hand. The other, a older woman, who was sat at the back, reading a book which seemed to take her intrest, from the look on her face. Charlie turned to the elder Walker.

"What do you want to drink then?" He asked. Eliza shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'll get the drinks. Can you take Darcy a moment?" She asked, the baby lifting her head on the mention of her name. Charlie agreed, as Eliza gently passed over the girl, into his grasp.

"I'll have a regular tea. No sugar." Charlie said, as the girl nodded, registering his order. She then turned on her heel, walking to the counter, and ordering the drinks. Whilst she was gone, Charlie made his way over to the window seat, containing three chairs, and a baby seat behind them. He carefully sat down, the young girl now on his lap. Hesitantly, she looked up at the man, almost as if she was confused by him. Charlie chucked, looking at the young girl.

"Are you okay, young lady?" He asked, a warming smile on his face. Darcy nodded, looking into his eyes, smiling a little.

"How do you know mummy? Are you two friends?" She asked sweetly, her dark eyes looking at Charlie. He chuckled, nodding his head a little.

It was then, he realised the truth. This young girl was Eliza Walker's sister. Max was a Uncle, and supposedly somebody was a father. A dark thought curled in his stomach, as he began to place the pieces together.

"Me and your mother work together." He paused. "You do look like her, you know?" He said, questioningly. Darcy nodded, before using her short finger to point at her eyes.

"Mummy says I have daddy's eyes. But daddy doesn't live with us." The girl giggled, almost as if sharing state secrets. Charlie nodded, beginning to understand. Of course, he knew Ethan and Eliza were together, and it would never take a genius to realise that something must of happened.

From behind the two, a small cough was heard. Both looked around to see Eliza, holding a tray, containing two cups of tea, a glass of milk, and three chocolate cookies. She began to walk around to the other side of the table, placing down the tray and smiling gently.

"Darcy, come and sit on your chair-" She started, but was cut off, by the now demanding two year old.

"No!" The girl shouted, clinging to the nurse. Eliza opened her mouth to protest, and make her daughter come and sit with her, but instead, Charlie shook his head, keeping the girl on his lap. He then took his cup of tea, being careful not to hit the girl, as he began to talk with the elder girl.

"So, why now?" He asked. "Why have you come back to Holby?"

"Well, Connie asked me to. She said that Dylan wasn't well, and that I was needed-"

"Eliza." Charlie paused. "You wouldn't of come back like that. You left, without a word, and now, you decide to come back. With a daughter."Elsie's eyes opened wide, with the word 'Daughter' mentioned. She realised that people were going to find out. That Ethan, was going to find out.

"She's Ethan's, isn't she?" Charlie asked. The girl nodded, before taking a sip of her own drink. After putting it down, she carried on to speak.

"I couldn't stay there anymore. I needed to come home, to Holby, and-" She cut herself off, looking down, as if she was a child, just been told off. Charlie sighed, letting Darcy off her lap, so she was able to go and hug her mother. Elsie clinged back tightly, before Charlie pulled himself up, walking over to Eliza, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to tell him, just now? Maybe in my own time..." She said, quietly. Charlie nodding, as if understanding.

"He needs to know Eliza. But, I'm not going to tell him. Not yet..." He said nicely, before releasing her shoulder. Silently, Elsie pulled herself up, Darcy now on her hip. Charlie began to follow them out of the Cafe, continuing to talk his gentle words.

"Please, Eliza. Just think about it." He said, gently. Elsie nodded, before saying her goodbyes. Charlie copied, before kissing both her forehead, and Darcy's. Elsie then turned on her heel, and walked away.

"Mummy?" Darcy asked, almost in a whisper?

"Yes?"

"I like him. A lot." She said, almost in a giggle.

"So do I, Darc." She paused. "So do I.

* * *

Caleb Knight ran a hand through his shortened hair, pacing into the Staffroom. Never, in his life, had a shift been so extended. It had been nothing, other than laborious, common cases, almost things which could of been solved by a GP or, by staying at home.

He was also one to notice that Eliza had not been in today, and was missing from the department. Cal couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, after what had happened to her yesterday. Instead, he tried to take the focus off his mind.

Eliza Walker, to him, was a mystery. Almost two years ago, she had disappeared of the face of the earth, after telling Ethan she loved him, and wanting to be with him. Now, she returned, the childish clothes, and immature attitude almost completely gone. Instead, she was much more grown up, stronger, independent.

And so much more beautiful.

The last thought was something Cal didn't need to think about. Of course, when he had found out that Honey and Ethan were an item, he almost screamed. Eliza had only been gone two months, before Honey and him were found, almost eating each others face. He couldn't complain, Caleb Knight could be just as bad.

He would never forget the night Ethan found out. Him and his brother had stayed up into the early out of the morning, comforting him, telling Ethan that Elsie still loved him, and that everything would be okay. He didn't know that. And now, he was even less certain.

From behind him, the door opened again, his baby brother entering alone. A small smile passed his face, as he came and sat, Cal soon joining him. Of course, he didn't want to talk about the girl in question, he would never-

"Cal? About Elsie." Ethan started, almost in a awkward way. Cal sighed, his previous thought, now thrown out the window.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I was just...you know...thinking..." He trailed off, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Elsie...She's back..." He trails off, his face contorting into confusion. Cal chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, she's back, Ethan."

"But...I'm with Honey." Ethan's face grew more confused by the moment.

"Yeah, Elsie's back, but your still with Honey." Cal paused. "Do you still...love her?" He questioned, gently. Ethan looked at his brother, almost in anger.

"No! God, no she...I mean, she left me, and I'm with Honey. I love Honey." He tells himself and Cal, almost as if he was trying to convince his mind the same thing.

"Right." Cal paused, a silence going across the two. However, it didn't last long, before he stood up, patting his hands to his knees. "I'm getting a drink. Are you joining me?" He asked, gently.

"No. I'm gonna go, get an early night." Ethan replied, sighing gently. Cal patted his shoulder, before trecking off, hoping to return home with a light head, and a girl on his arm.

When Ethan was left alone, he continued to listen to his mind, to the previous thought which had inflicted him. He loved Honey, of course he did! Honey was his girlfriend, whereas Elsie...

There wasn't a spark, when he kissed Honey again. Honey loved him, and Ethan cared deeply, but there wasn't a spark. It was just a mouth on mouth. It wasn't the same.

Ethan Hardy could work out the trickiest problems, and save a man's heart.

But he couldn't fix his. And for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

 **AN - I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD.**

 **I'm not even going to start apologising for disappearing for a while. Four Months, I know. I'm afraid things came up, which I would rather not discuss. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the reviving of this story, and hope you continue to read! I'll start responding to comments in the next chapter.**

 **3 - Jodie Rose**


End file.
